Song choice
by SAHRAT
Summary: Roland likes a certain song. One shot.


Regina came home from a very long day of meetings at her office. David had several requests for the sheriff's department and after a lot of going back and forth she finally approved his requests. Then Snow had several requests, one was building a new day care for children. Regina approved the request after over an hour of discussion. When Regina closed the door behind her, she out of normacy kicked her heels off and walked over to the couch and sat down and closed her eyes letting the stress of the day fade.

"Gina!" Roland yelled as he came running towards her. He flew into her arms and she hugged him back.

"Hello my little knight, how was your day at school?" Regina asked.

"Great, we are going to be putting on a talent show at school and I'm going to sing." Roland said.

"You are? What are you going to sing?" Regina asked as she saw Robin coming in from the hallway.

"Daddy can you play the music?" Roland asked as he got off Regina's lap and stood in the living room with his hands on his little hips.

"Roland, maybe this can wait till Regina is rested?" Robin suggested as he came over to Regina and kissed her lips knew his wife was tired. They had been married now for almost a year, Robin had not been able to deny what was in his heart any longer. He knew it was not fair to himself, Marian or Regina and he had told Marian the truth about his feelings for Regina. Marian had been slightly heartbroken but she had understood after some time. She had just wanted Robin and Roland to be happy.

"But daddy." Roland said with a small pout.

"No, no it's alright. I'd like to see his performance." Regina said as Robin turned on the stereo as Regina turned her head upon hearing the familiar music start to play as Roland started to sing.

"My anaconda don't, my anaconda don't, My anaconda don't want none unless you got buns hon." Roland started to sing and dance but stopped upon seeing Regina pop up from the couch and stop the music immediately.

"You let him sing this?" Regina said as she turned to Robin.

"What? Why are you upset? It's just a song." Robin said.

"Roland, your father and I are going to go outside real quick. Just stay here." Regina said as she grabbed Robin's hand and ushered him outside real quick.

"Regina, what is the matter? Roland says a lot of the kids at school sing this." Robin asked.

"Do you know what an anaconda is Robin?" Regina asked.

"It's a snake. So what is the big deal?" Robin asked.

"Robin with this song." Regina said as she looked behind to make sure Roland was not where he could see them. "This is an anaconda." Regina said as she lowered her hand and grabbed his cock through his pants.

"Oh, Ohhhhh. You mean? They sing about?" Robin stammered out as he walked into the house to find Roland. "Roland you can't sing that song, I'm sorry but we'll find you something else to sing." Roland started to protest but Robin stopped him. "I promise Roland, we will find you another song." Robin looked up as Regina came back into the house.

"How about we go to Granny's for dinner?" Regina asked.

"Can we get ice cream on the way back? Please?" Roland asked with his dimples showing.

"Only if you eat all your vegetables. Now go wash up." Regina said as Roland left the room. She found her shoes and put them back on.

"I can't believe they sing about "anacondas" like this in Storybrooke." Robin said still in shock.

"I'll talk to Mary Margaret about minding the children more at school. Some are way too young to be listening to that." Regina said as Robin nodded and Roland re-entered and the trio left to head to Granny's.

After dinner that night, Regina was in Roland's room and reading him a bedtime story watching as the little boy was struggling to keep his eyes open. Regina smiled as she looked at him, clutching at his little toy flying monkey. She leaned down and kissed his forehead as she got up and started to leave the room and saw Robin standing there with his arms crossed at Roland's doorway. They moved and turned off the light and quietly shut the door.

"What an interesting day." Robin said as they headed into their bedroom.

"Never boring. Now I had a good idea on the way back from the diner." Regina said.

"Oh, and what is that?" Robin asked as Regina walked over and turned on a few buttons of the stereo and some music started to play.

"Shall we?" Regina asked as she put her hand out and Robin placed his hand in hers as they started to sway to the music.

**I've been really trying baby**

**Trying to hold back these feelings for so long**

**And if you feel, like I feel baby**

**Then come on, oh come on**

**Let's get it on, oh baby**

**Let's get it on, let love baby**

**Let's get it on, sugar**

**Let's get is on, woah**

Robin and Regina each gave each other the look, as Robin picked Regina up in his arms and kissed her lips. Regina grasped his head as the kiss went on, kicking off her heels as Robin continued to carry her to their bed where, they got it on.


End file.
